Λέσχη Bilderberg
Λέσχη Μπίλντερμπεργκ Bilderberg Group - Διεθνής οργάνωση πολιτικών ηγετών και οικονομικών παραγόντων. Εισαγωγή Σκοπός της, η δυνατότητα συζήτησης περίπλοκων παγκόσμιων οικονομικών προβλημάτων από τα μέλη της. (Επομένως, εξ αιτίας του μη επίσημου χαρακτήρα της λέσχης τα μέλη μπορούν να είναι περισσότερο ευέλικτα). Έχει, όμως, κατηγορηθεί επανειλημμένως για παρασκηνιακή άσκηση της παγκόσμιας οικονομικής πολιτικής. Λόγω της αδιαμφισβήτητης δύναμής της έχει τροφοδοτήσει πάμπολλα σενάρια των θεωριών συνωμοσιολογίας. Προσωπικότητες (πιθανολογούμενα μέλη) Τα πρόσωπα που συμμετάσχουν στις συσκέψεις δεν είναι απαραίτητως και μέλη. Μπορεί να είναι και απλοί επισκέπτες. Οι πληροφορίες που παρέχονται είναι μόνον δημοσιογραφικές. Ισχυροί πολιτικοί παράγοντες των ΗΠΑ * Rockefeller, David, JP Morgan International Council. Το μοναδικό εν ζωή ιδρυτικό μέλος της Λέσχης και ο μόνος άνθρωπος που έχει συμμετάσχει σε όλες τις συναντήσεις μέχρι σήμερα. * Kissinger Henry A., Kissinger Associates, Inc. * Holbrooke Richard C., Perseus project. * Perle Richard N., American Enterprise Institute for Public Policy Research. Μέλη Βασιλικών Οικογενειών της Ευρώπης *βασίλισσα Βεατρίκη της Ολλανδίας, *πρίγκιπας Φίλιππος του Βελγίου, *βασίλισσα Σοφία της Ισπανίας. Στελέχη Διεθνών Οργανισμών *Παγκόσμια Τράπεζα, *Κεντρική Ευρωπαϊκή Τράπεζα και *Διεθνές Νομισματικό Ταμείο. Ανώτατα Στελέχη Εταιρειών *BP, *Ford, *Shell, *Siemens, *Daimler-Chrysler, *Nokia, *Fiat. *G.k. group Στελέχη ΜΜΕ Εφημερίδες, περιοδικά και εκδοτικά συγκροτήματα: *Le Figaro (Γαλλία), *Der Standard (Αυστρία), *Die Zeit, *Burda Media, *Axel Springer (Γερμανία), *The Washington Post, *Time, *Newsweek (ΗΠΑ), *Hόrriyet (Τουρκία), *Financial Times, *The Economist (Αγγλία) *International Herald Tribune. Συναντήσεις *1952 Hotel de Bilderberg in Oosterbeek, Netherlands *1953 Hotel de Bilderberg in Oosterbeek, Netherlands *1954 Hotel de Bilderberg in Oosterbeek, Netherlands *1955 (March 18-20) in Barbizon, France and *1955 (September 23-25) in Garmisch-Partenkirchen, West Germany. *1956 (May 11-13) in Fredensborg, Denmark *1957 - 1975 Άγνωστες τοποθεσίες *1976 Δεν πραγματοποιήθηκε. *1977 (April 22-24) in Torquay, England *1978 (April 21-23) in Princeton, NJ, United States *1979 (April 27-29) in Baden, Austria *1980 (April 18-20) in Aachen, West Germany *1981 (May 15-17) in Bürgenstock, Switzerland *1982 (May 14-16) in Sandefjord, Norway *1983 (May 13-15 at the Château Montebello in Montebello, Quebec, Canada *1984 (May 11-13) in Saltsjöbaden, Sweden *1985 (May 10-12) in Rye Brook, NY, United States *1986 (April 25-27) in Gleneagles, Scotland *1987 (April 24-26) in Villa d'Este, Italy *1988 (June 3-5) in Telfs-Buchen, Austria *1989 (May 12-14) in La Toja, Spain *1990 (May 11th-13) in Glen Cove, NY, United States *1991 (June 6-9) in Baden-Baden, Germany *1992 (May 21-24) in Evian-les-Bains, France *1993 (April 22-25) in Vouliagmeni, Greece *1994 (June 2-5) in Helsinki, Finland *1995 (June 8-11) in Zurich, Switzerland *1996 (May 30-June 2) at the CIBC Leadership Centre in Toronto, Canada *1997 (June 12-15) at the Pine Isle resort in Lake Lanier,GA, United States *1998 (May 14-17) in Turnberry, Scotland *1999 (June 3-6) at the Caesar Park Hotel Penha Longa in Sintra, Portugal *2000 (June 1-3) at the Chateau Du Lac Hotel in Brussels, Belgium *2001 (May 24-27) in Gothenburg, Sweden *2002 (May 30-June 2) at the Westfield Marriott 1 in Chantilly,VA, United States *2003 (May 15-18) in Versailles, France *2004 (June 3-6) in Stresa, Italy *2005 (May 5-8) at the Dorint Sofitel Seehotel in Rottach-Egern, Germany *2006 (June 8-11) at the Brookstreet Hotel 2 in Ottawa, Canada. Ιστογραφία * Scholarly article by Mike Peters on "The Bilderberg Group and the European Unification project" from Lobster: The Journal of Parapolitics * Extract from the official Bilderberg report on the Fiuggi Conference 4-6 October 1957 * [http://books.guardian.co.uk/extracts/story/0,6761,449284,00.html Guardian article on the group - an excerpt from Jon Ronson's book Them] * BBC Interview with Étienne Davignon, September 2005 * Elite power brokers meet in secret BBC News 15 May, 2003 * BBC online article on group * CTV.ca - Shadowy group meets amid secrecy in Ottawa * Invitation Only and RSVP at Howstuffworks.com Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *συνωμοσιολογία *Θεωρίες Συνωμοσίας *Λέσχη YPC Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Συνωμοσιολογία Category: Διεθνείς Οργανώσεις